Liquid like Water
by Ishagu
Summary: Alternate Universe. Snake's a detective, a woman goes to him with a job...


To get the best overall effect of this story, imagine it being spoken by Solid Snake as you read it. Imagining his voice in your head will make the mood of the story flow better.  
  
Metal Gear Solid - Fan Fiction  
  
'Liquid Like Water'   
  
*******************  
  
The darkened hallway leading up to a secluded office held little herald when it came to being a welcoming setting. Footsteps echoed loudly as a person with an unknown purpose ascended up the stairs leading to it.  
  
---  
  
You know what I need? I need a long holiday.  
  
Sure, I used to think that my career held promising prospects. I used to think being a private detective was… cool, but there's nothing cool to it.  
  
No money, no food, no fun. Close I was, to throwing it all away. With no outset of a better tomorrow, there's not much else to keep a man going.  
  
That's when the door opened.   
  
The woman strutted in shaking her ass like she owned the place. To smirk at the thought felt right, I've got news for her.  
  
---  
  
"Mr Hayter?" a shadow concealed her face, yet it was easy to see that her eyes were directed towards the man sitting calmly in a chair, his feet resting on his desk with authority.  
  
The man grunted in reply, the cigarette he held almost extinguished, he flicked it out of the window away from his grasp.  
  
"What can I do you for?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"I have a job proposition for you." She said calmly, her voice unchanging.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The man put his feet down off the table and sat in a more attentive manner to regard the woman with the offer.  
  
"I need you to find someone." She said.  
  
"Easier said then done, then again…" The man smirked. "How much are we looking at here?"  
  
She approached the desk, the man unmoving as he watched her closely. His hands fumbling with a box of matches as he placed another cigarette in his mouth.  
  
A wad of cash fell before him. Although not easily impressed, the man had rarely seen this much money in one place at one time- all within his grasp.  
  
---  
  
So, things just keep getting better and better. Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions with such rash next time, if indeed.  
  
---  
  
"He goes by the alias of Liquid." The woman spoke to him, startling the man out of his revere.   
  
"And why exactly, are you after this un-named individual?" He asked her, pressing the issue.  
  
"He killed my father, a former Colonel in the military." Her voice softened. "Colonel Campbell…"  
  
This piece of information grabbed the man in a Stranglehold. There's more to this then meats the eye.  
  
"Campbell you say?"  
  
"You know him?" She asked.  
  
"Worked with him long ago." The man replied. "He was a good man"   
  
"Then you'll take the case?"  
  
"I have no reason to turn you down." He picked up the large wad of cash. "Not with this anyway."  
  
"That's good." The woman said as she began to walk out, before she could however, the man's voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"And who will I be working for?" He asked her in his usual gruff voice, though this time the volume was louder.  
  
"Just call me Meryl." She replied, nodding her head. "Adieu, mister Hayter."  
  
"Call me Snake." The man said as he stood up and escorted her out of his office.  
  
---  
  
Things will be interesting indeed.  
  
---   
  
*******************  
  
The two figures walked out of the battered, old age building and separated. One going it's own way, the other returning inside.  
  
---  
  
To say I had a good feelin' bout this case would have been a downright lie on my part. But I had a search I had to get on with.  
  
I also knew there was really only one man who could help me out, but I hadn't called upon his services in a long while, and yet, old favours are not easily forgotten.  
  
Picking up the phone I dialled a number that had almost parted with my memory for good.  
  
-141.12-  
  
The familiar ringing was the confirmation I needed to know that I had indeed hit the jackpot, for not many of them have 5 digits.  
  
---  
  
"Ah Snake, it's been a long time." The voice on the other side spoke out.  
  
"As sharp as always, I see." Snake replied, smiling a little as old memories flooded his mind.  
  
"I trace all the calls made to me, you should know this by now."   
  
"Indeed." Snake paused for a second. "Otacon, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Of course." Even though he couldn't see him, Snake was sure that his old time friend was smiling. "Why else would you call me?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you later. It would be better if we talked in person." Snake said.  
  
"The usual place-"  
  
"-The usual time" Snake finished for him. He looked up at the ceiling of his office. "It has been a while…"  
  
An audible click was heard as the line disconnected.  
  
---  
  
It begins.  
  
---  
  
*******************  
  
There stood a dark, forgotten warehouse in the outskirts, beyond the reach of the light and life of the great city.  
  
A figure engulfed in the darkness walked stealthily to its destination.   
  
Snake approached one of the side entrances to the old warehouse and knocked three times. The door soon opened, allowing him access to what lay within.  
  
---  
  
Same as always…  
  
I took my first steps inside, slowly getting used to the dim light. I soon spotted that the centre of the large empty warehouse was alight in a soft blue hue.  
  
I walked towards it, knowing full well what to expect. A loud clicking sound fulfilled those expectations.  
  
---  
  
"It's me Otacon." Snake affirmed.  
  
The gun held to the back of his head dropped slowly. "Just making sure." Otacon replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I need your help on obtaining information about a man going by the alias: Liquid."  
  
"The one that killed Campbell?"  
  
"The very same." Snake smirked at Otacon's surprise. "He's in the city."  
  
Pushing his doubts aside, Otacon led Snake to one of the computer terminals and commenced a search for affiliations of the man Snake had told him about.  
  
---  
  
His search spread through the city like, but like a cancer hidden deep within its host, what we were looking for was hard to find.  
  
It looked like their efforts would not bear fruit, but then something caught the Otaku's attention… or rather someone.  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
*******************  
  
More will come, but not soon.  
  
Later. 


End file.
